


ART: Last Repose

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Character Death, M/M, graphite on paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: Tony and Steve never got that last conversation before they had to face death.





	ART: Last Repose

**Author's Note:**

> I've been practicing my drawing skills. Not sure they are any good, but here you go.


End file.
